dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrrha Nikos vs Lucario
Pyrrha Nikos vs Lucario is Peep4Life's twenty-fourth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 9! RWBY vs Pokemon! The ability to master aura is a rare trait, who has the superior mastery? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Lucario could feel its presence; a powerful being with a mastery of aura. It had to be... Another Lucario? The Pokemon rushed towards the source of this aura and came face to face with a girl. Lucario grunted, he didn't like humans coming close to where he lived. For the sake of the young Riolu and the older, less able Lucario. Pyrrha looked at the Pokemon and advanced slowly. Lucario then noticed the weapon on the girl's back! He back flipped and charged up an Aura Sphere. Pyrrha paid no mind and picked up a Riolu, cuddling it. Lucario's eyes widened in horror as the Pokemon struggled to free itself from Pyrrha's arms. Lucario fired off Aura Sphere, forcing Pyrrha to drop the Riolu and raise her shield. "What in the world did you attack for?" Pyrrha asked, concerned. Lucario snarled and charged up another move. Here we go! ''' Pyrrha hurled her shield at Lucario as the Aura Pokemon fired Dragon Pulse. The Huntress avoided the attack and lunged with her sword. Lucario used Detect to protect himself and lashed out with Force Palm. Pyrrha flew back and launched her blade as if it were a javelin. Lucario dodged the move but Pyrrha recalled her weapons with her semblance. Lucario rushed her with Metal Claw but Pyrrha blocked and parried with her blade. Lucario changed up his attack by using Extremespeed to catch Pyrrha off guard. He then continued his assault with a Bone Rush, catching Pyrrha in the chin. Shaking off the damage, Pyrrha responded with a throw of her shield, catching Lucario in the face. She continued her counter with a hand to hand battle, kicking Lucario back into a corner. However, Lucario activated Metal Claw, cutting Pyrrha in the face. Blood poured from the huntress' face, blood rushing into her eyes. Pyrrha wiped her face and tried another javelin like throw. Lucario responded with Extremespeed before the attack left her hand. Pyrrha then grabbed Lucario with her semblance and lobbed him into a nearby tree, snapping it. Blood again filled her vision and thus Pyrrha was unable to see an Aura Sphere which caught her right in the neck. Pyrrha fell back, flipping to regain her balance and she recalled her weapons with her semblance. Thinking tactically, Lucario used Metal Sound, breaking Pyrrha's concentration for a few moments. Those few moments allowed a Dragon Pulse to come her way. This time, Pyrrha was ready and dodged the move before rushing Lucario, her blade meeting Bone Rush. The two dueled but the gash over the eye of Pyrrha was starting to influence her swings. He shots and jabs became more wild and Lucario dodged with ease. He then unleashed Close Combat, pinning Pyrrha against a tree and punching and kicking her repeatedly. Lucario needed to break off the attack as he had lowered his guard to go all out. Pyrrha's face was now more bloody than ever, she was barely able to see ahead of her and on instinct, reached out with Polarity! Lucario felt his body be lifted into the air and dropped hard. Pyrrha did this a few more time before throwing him as hard as she could. Lucario flew towards a tree and used Metal Claw to hook on. He then used Swords Dance, increasing his attack. Pyrrha tried to clear her face, aiming with a javelin like throw. Both combatants attacked, Pyrrha's blade soared through the air and Lucario dodged. Now with Metal Claw at the ready, Lucario delivered a deep cut to the gut of Pyrrha. Pyrrha struggled to stand and Lucario delivered another Close Combat, focusing the intensity of his attacks on Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha delivered a weak push with polarity and even mustered a kick to the face but Lucario responded with Power-Up Punch. Lucario kept using the move, increasing his attack power. Pyrrha lifted her shield, blocking a third Close Combat, she then swept the legs of Lucario, putting him on his back. She lashed out with Polarity, pushing Lucario into a log. Lucario stood up and then felt a sharp pain in his back. Pyrrha had directed her blade all the way there, and Lucario was in a lot of pain! Pyrrha advanced on Lucario, throwing her shield like it was a Frisbee. Lucario was clonked on the nose as Pyrrha retrieved the weapon. Pyrrha raised her weapon, but the continued blood loss obscured her vision one more time. Lucario immediately took advantage, delivering a Metal Claw to the face of Pyrrha, this time cutting deeper, and this time, fatally. The huntress' body slumped as her weapons fell from her cold hands. Lucario caught her body and rushed off to a hill, letting her body lie with at least a little bit of honor. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon Vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series